Not Going to Be Taken
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is one month after the Boost job, Isabella and vincent belong to me..Parker saves Josie but she's in trouble again and in the process it exposes one of Monroe's major crimes. This story is connected to the Girls from GH
1. Chapter 1

_Not Going To Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Elliot was on his way to meet an old friend of his that he assisted in a case about human trafficking as a favor a long time ago. Vincent Carmichael was a club owner and a recording producer but he was also a brilliant bomb expert who worked for the good guys. At one part of his life, he had two daughters and his daughter Jane was taken after a search, Elliot and him saved a lot but Jane was mentally traumatized and still is in a ward in Kansas. _

_Elliot met Vincent at the bar. "How are you man?" Elliot asked and Vincent responded, "I have been better especially what today is." "The main bastard who go away with what they did to those women and your daughter they resurfaced." Elliot said and gave him the papers. It was Monroe and proof that he was part of the group…Elliot never connected what they did and Monroe till now thanks to Hardison. _

"_We're being blackmail by someone who wants him dead, we are not going to do a con with children involved. I need your help to shut this down but you know they might go after your daughters." Elliot said and Vincent looked at it again. As a father of two, he needed to think carefully about his next step…"We will be in touch but I feel that we're going to talk more before this day is over…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Not Going To Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_Parker and Hardison had gotten information of there own about the witness who turned in three people who would connected to the trafficking incident. Parker had a rental and Hardison made damn sure it was paid just in case. Parker had one motive to find Josie and they got the address. There was two cars and Parker got a page, it was Josie hiding in the attic. Hardison notice there was an alarm system and so Parker was told to text Josie to stay there. Hardison tripped the alarms and then they hid, there was three guys. Parker went in first to take one, they would not professional and so after the next two. Parker and Hardison would inside they made sure they locked all the doors. Parker called for Josie then saw the dead body of there client who went to them when he was caught on the boost job…Parker, Hardison and Josie had to stay in. Hardison text Elliot…._

"_They killed the witness." Elliot said and Vincent then made a call for the people he had for security surrounding Jane then called Isabella and told her to stay down low for a while…Isabella knew that she had to arrange the room different so if someone was there, she would know to pull out her guns. She had to make sure the cops would out of the loop for now…Elliot and Vincent got to the house._

_Elliot picked up one and took him to the kitchen through the door as Parker opened it. As Elliot made the introductions then it was Vincent's time to talk as Elliot got ready to talk to the guy. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Not Going to Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_Vincent told them they would have snatch Josie and did a lot of awful things to her. Parker was standing right next to Josie because she didn't trust Vincent yet even if Elliot gave his seal of approval. As Elliot was about to get started, the cop cars showed up…Shooting away and the witness had receive fired from the all ready paid cops. Vincent saw that and raise him real cops as he called over the phone. Hardison took Josie downstairs. _

_Elliot and Vincent worked on the first two up front then Parker found her car. Thank God Hardison insured it and aimed it right at the gas tank as she got out of the car. The one police car hit the other and the cops between got smashed. Vincent looked at Elliot. "Twenty Pounds of crazy…" Elliot said and as Parker made it back. The real cops came and got the pretenders. _

_After an hour they all talked. "There going to be after Josie." Vincent said and Josie responded, "I can't believe he's dead, he was working on so many things." "We should checked." Hardison said and Elliot responded, "It's not your fault, I can't believe I'm saying that but we didn't know to look at Witness Protection." "What could we do?" Parker asked and added, "I mean we could do it but we have what we do." "This sucks. Thank you for saving me Parker." Josie said to Parker. Parker knew this kid had potential to be something even more than just as the greatest thief ever. "I could protect her because I'm going to Port Charles and there are people who could look after her." Vincent said _

"_Wait, isn't it a place for mobsters?" Hardison asked and Elliot looked at Vincent first and then said, "Vincent's other daughter, her mother was Claudia…" As he dropped her last name then it was noted that this had to be Josie's decision. Parker took to the side. "This is been so crazy." Josie said and then looked at Parker. "He was so cool with me and I don't think I could be normal." Josie said and Parker simply said, "Don't. We aren't normal people. I never liked white picket fences I mean they could killed people…" Parker remembering the horse and the clown…._

_Josie smiled and looked at Parker. "When this over…" Josie said and Parker responded, "Yeah. It will be nice and besides I wouldn't be the youngest." Josie smiled and hugged Parker again. Vincent then took Josie to Port Charles…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Not Going to Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Parker and Sophie had been together still. Sophie had compromised living together with her as they rented out the whole warehouse. There was a lot of space and a lot to decorated. Parker came home with a long face._

"_What's wrong?" Sophie asked and Parker looked at her. "Will you leave me?" Parker asked and she took Sophie's hand. Parker told her about Josie and didn't think she was going to see her again. "I just hate not knowing if she's going to be okay." Parker said and Sophie responded, "You have come a long way my love, you care about other people and…" _

_Parker gave her a look because she knew it was in-between a complimented. Sophie then pull out a little box and Parker opened it. "Given what you do, you can't have a ring or necklace. So I figured that earrings would be the safest thing in the world that you won't lose or fall off. Whether it would be hanging off the roof or anything. Marry me Parker, make me your woman." Sophie said and Parker look at the box, she smiled. "Your all ready mine and yes…I will marry you but I don't see the point your all ready mine." Parker finished saying and gave her a long kiss. _

"_Just don't leave me." Parker said and Sophie responded, "I won't.." Parker thought…._

"_Maybe…." _


	5. Chapter 5

_Not going to Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_What Sophie doesn't know was that Parker was incredibly pissed about what could have happened to Josie and knew she was still awake. Sophie opened her eyes up saw Parker climbing her simulated rock climbing wall and how quick she got up there. Sophie got up and saw Parker sitting on top. _

_Sophie used the bungee cord and start to climb then after a few slips she made it where Parker was. _

"_**I hate bullies. That's what people like Monroe are, bullies." Parker paused and said, "I had Hardison do a search on my friend who did a boost with me and she's dead. She was…..Her arms looked like cheese and she was strangled to death. That could have been me but I could have fought. See this makes sense…" Sophie was sitting down of a fifteen foot drop of a simulating rock climbing wall, it makes sense. "You make sense." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Our family makes sense but there's some people need to be fixed and that would be my father for leaving me with my mother who had a stepfather who took my bunny. That bunny is the only thing I have that my father gave to me. So I took away my stepfather's house for that bunny." **_

_Parker wasn't crazy, she was loyal. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Not Going to Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Six_

_Hardison didn't know how deep Monroe reaches and he was about to run-in…._

_He stood in the middle of the room as the team was sitting down in front of the table with the notes Hardison had made. "There's the computer system Monroe uses called Foundation and that has every politician in his pocket, every credit card companies and of course a low-key human trafficking operation." Hardison said and added, "Haven is one of the top credit card companies in America. They have been trying to instruct retail places to have there cashiers not asked for I.D when the machine prompts them. This is the same company who when there customers get there identity stolen has hardly ever reverse a charge, Those people have been called and chased by creditors. Now if any cashier asked for identity, the retail place get hit with a fine and that cashier gets garnished. Our plan was to find jobs that was connected to him. We have been." _

_Hardison talks about the computer system that Parker got trapped in which brought out her old mentor Archie. He tells how the Foundation and the System are cut from the same cloth. The guys who got busted just recently would working and was planning to take Josie after the job…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Not Going to Be Taken_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_As they laid out the plan, it was becoming more obvious that the chance of survival would slim and so Nate looked at his team. _

"_**What I'm asking all of you to do is something I wouldn't asked myself.. So I'm going to do something I wouldn't normally do…You have one week off and I will handle the clients to do whatever you want if you want to help a client, help a client. This will be the biggest job we've ever done.. You didn't ask for this in a way…One week and then we take down Monroe. So get out of here." Nate said briefly and as the team went to take the week off. Parker had an idea. **_

_Earlier that morning, Parker was taking a shower and Sophie was on her bed. She always makes it and she took the rabbit then put it under the sheets then duck it in. Parker saw this and that's when she knew that Sophie was the woman for her._

_That night Parker drove home and Sophie was out in the apartment. The warehouse was decorate nicely and the built in shower was a nice shower. This wasn't a place to live in. Sophie walked in. "This isn't home, this is work. I mean you did a great job Sophie but you're home. Want to go to New York, we could do three days whatever you want to and three days of what I want to do…" Parker said and Sophie smiled to agreed to this. _

_Elliot took the first plane to Port Charles. _


	8. Chapter 8

Not Going to be Taken

By

WhoAmI2010

Part Eight

"Vincent, it's Elliot." Elliot told Vincent he was visiting Jane and she woke up. Vincent was happy to hear that and so he grabbed Isabella then made the long flight to Kansas. 

It's been a long time since Elliot as cried and to see his niece's eyes actually focused, it brought tears..

"How are you feel kid?" Elliot asked and Jane didn't know where she was. "You're in the hospital, what happened was…" Elliot was about to tell her and Jane responded, "I was taken sold as a hooker and then rape." Elliot then stopped right there and Jane gave him a big hug because she was in there.

Vincent and Isabella ran in after several hours of flight. "Hi dad." Jane said and Vincent was about to cry. "Dad don't cry." Jane said and on his knees he gave her a big hug. Isabella was so happy to see her sister and Jane looked at her. 

"Oh my God you're a brunette." Jane said and Isabella laughed out loud then gave her sister a hug. Elliot excuse himself as Nate came along as the whole team followed. "She's….She's fine.." Elliot said and Parker responded, "Your not sure about that." "I don't want to interrogate her." Elliot said and Nate told him to take his time. He said that when it's time to nail Monroe they are going to need Jane…

Jane couldn't believe she was sixteen and saw her hair was a mess. "The doctors need to run test because you been comatose for a while, they want to make sure that your fine. You might need to stay here for a while." Vincent said and Jane shook her head. "Who was those people with uncle Elliot?" Jane asked and Vincent told her they would like the A-Team and Robin Hood. He told her about Monroe who was the kingpin of doing what they did to her. "Can I help? Please dad…" Jane said and Vincent didn't want to but he asked only Nate, Elliot and Sophie. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Not going to be Taken_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Nine.._

"_You have a nice accent." Jane said and told her about the accent one of the woman had. "It was women." Sophie said and Jane told her that one was blonde, she had a jacket on like a doctor. "She had a very small face and she was American. The other was the English woman and God she was awful…They followed and got me, I fought I was coming to the club that night. I swear to God I will never sneak out again…." Nate just listened in the background and asked, "How well can you remember them?" "Can someone draw?" Jane asked and they brought Parker in. Parker told her to just close her eyes and as she told the details. Parker finished and shown it to Vincent then Elliot. Vincent was about to get them to talk in the hallway…"Dad, tell me." Isabella said and Jane just gave him a look._

"_One of the woman is a doctor in Port Charles named Lisa…" Vincent said and Isabella responded, "I'm going to kill her." Nate told them both that it wouldn't be enough. She needed to be exposed… _

"_Mom wasn't concerned about her…She wants the other lady." Jane said in practical horror type voice and as Hardison found the lady was in Los Angeles that Mom was going after.._

"_How long has it been since your mother's been here?" Elliot asked and Jane responded, "You just missed her." Elliot then remember the nurse that passed her. "We don't have much time." Elliot said and told what her mother could do. _

_Vincent knew his ex-wife. Everyone left…_

"_We don't have much time.." Nate said and so the plan was….Elliot pick his team and Vincent picks his…Elliot chose Hardison and Sophie…Vincent chose Parker and Nate _


End file.
